Chaos, Disorder, Destruction
by coca-cola addict
Summary: Draqueen Theatre is now open! But if you except to come and have a nice relaxing time, think again! Chaos, disorder, destruction, and annoyance reign!Several OCs slight RathCesia, Thatchel, and RuneTintlet in later chapters.
1. Holy Mess

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights. Happy?

Warning: Three OCs in this chapter and more to come in the next one.

* * *

Ruwalk dashed through the front doors of the theater. He was late for work!This wasonly his secondday!He hoped beyond hope that he could through some miracle be able to sneak in without the dreaded tech director catching him…

"Hey what's up Ruwalk?" asked a voice.

Ruwalk jumped a foot in the air before turning towards the source of the voice. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was Gil, the assistant director of the theater's technical staff.

"Hi Gil, I'm just running a little late today…" he explained. Gil nodded his head understandingly. Ruwalk breathed a sigh of relief. Ruwalk was the newest employee on the technical staff here at the Draqueen Theatre. So far he had only met two of the three directors. Gil was nice and laidback and the head director was a total mystery to him seeing as he hadn't met them yet, but Ruwalk had long since learned to fear the easily aroused temper of the other one…

"Ruwalk…" someone growled behind them.

Ruwalk didn't even look at the other owner of the voice. He merely flung himself on the floor at the person's feet sobbing and saying "I'm so sorry!" After a while he glanced up at the annoyed man. He gulped. Alfeegi's head was dotted with exploding veins.

"Now, now Alfeegi, you wouldn't want to commit murder with witnesses hanging around would you?" asked a drawled sarcastic voice.

Alfeegi struggled with his anger before he could talk in a voice that was trembling with suppressed rage, "Ruwalk, this is the head tech director and theater manager-"

"You can call me Nanners!" said the girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail with random strands brushing her face or shoulders and blue eyes glazed with sarcasm dressed mostly in black. Over all the affect was slightly creepy, but she was much less threatening than Alfeegi, so Ruwalk gulped and opened his mouth to introduce himself.

"There's no need for that. I all ready know who you are. You're Ruwalk, the new guy. Don't worry about being late, most everybody is today. But I think a few employees are back in the scene shop so you can meet them. Right this-"

But she was cut off by Alfeegi clearing his throat, "Miss Nanners, today is a very important day and all, so how should the late employees be punished?"

"Hmm?" she looked at Alfeegi blankly waiting for him to elaborate.

"Have you looked at a clock within the past hour?" asked Alfeegi his annoyance growing with his superior's languid attitude.

"Oh! It's that late all ready?" she exclaimed looking at Gil's watch, she had unceremoniously grabbed his arm, seeing as she didn't have a watch…

"Yes."

"Ah well, they get here when they get here. This way Ruwalk! Let's introduce you to your fellow techies!" said Nanners leading Ruwalk down a hallway with Gil and an angry Alfeegi who was muttering vaguely threatening things under his breath.

As they approached a plain door off the side of the hallway Nanners stopped short and knocked on the door. Scuffling and mild swearing could be heard behind the door before she opened said door and walked inside, the others trailing behind her. There were three men in the room apparently working diligently.

An albino man was sawing a bench in half, a green-haired man was hammering the wall repeatedly while a man with dark red hair screwed two random pieces of wood together.

"Working hard, eh boys?" asked Nanners raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!" said the green-haired man, smiling widely.

Pop went one vein on Alfeegi's head. Ruwalk whimpered.

"Fedelta, you're the lighting technician. You don't have to be working," Gil reminded the redhead.

"Oh yeah," said Fedelta dropping the wood and screw driver and going to sit on a stack of wooden platforms.

Pop went another vein on Alfeegi's vein. Ruwalk felt like crying, but the urge vanished replaced by surprise as he was patted on the shoulder by a woman with dark blonde hair (a/n: there, happy sk?) held in a ponytail that wasn't nearly as messy as Nanners' and laughing, good-natured blue eyes. "Don't worry Ruwalk? It'll all be over soon!" she said smiling.

"Oh hey Teeny, I didn't hear you come in..." remarked Nanners, her face and voice blank.

"Well the door was open."

"Oh yeah...gotta remember to close that..."

Alfeegi finally exploded. "YOU IDIOTS WERE IN HERE DRINKING WEREN'T YOU!"

Alfeegi grabbed a chair and began chasing the albino, the green-haired man, and Fedelta around with it.

"ALFEEGI! IT TOOK US FOUR HOURS TO BUILD THAT CHAIR!" screamed the green-haired man.

"I DON'T CARE!" screamed Alfeegi as he attempted to bring the chair downon Kai-Stern's head. Kai-Stern dodged and the chair was smashed to pieces on the floor.

"Oh krap..." moaned Gil leaning against the wall as Alfeegi threw a hammer at Fedelta. Blinded by his rage he missed. Barely.

The destruction, unfortunately, was interrupted by a small man with long hair.

"Hello Garfakcy!" said Teeny brightly to the newcomer. Ruwalk was still stunned and frightened by Alfeegi's temper.

"I thought I sensed a mess..." he said, his voice trailing away as he gazed upon what was once a scene shop.

"OUT!" he screamed pushing everyone out onto the stage, letting the overhead door crash down behind them. The revirbarations made Ruwalk flinch terribly.

"It's okay Ruwalk! This is just an average day! You'll get used to it," said Teeny brightly trying to comfort him making the poor man twitch more violently.

The albino and green-haired man took the opportunity to hide from the stunned Alfeegi. The green-haired guy behind Gil and the albino behind Nanners. Fedelta managed to maintain his cool.

"Earth to Ruwalk!" said Nanners, getting Ruwalk's attention, "This is Kai-Stern," she said shoving the albino in front of her so he could shake hands with Ruwalk.

"Hi," said Kai-Stern shaking Ruwalk's hand.

"And this is Thatz," said Gil, pushing Thatz from behind him, "They're both techies too,"

"And that's Fedelta, the light technician," said Teeny pointing to Fedelta, "And I'm Teeny, the sound technician! Or whatever else needs to be done. Like putting chairs back together..." she finished, all happiness gone. Her eyebrow twitched as she stared pointedly at Alfeegi.

Alfeegi tried his best to resist the urge to cower in fear.

"That's right," said Thatz feigning sadness, "You just destroyed all ourx! hard work!"

"I'd hardly call building one chair in four hours hard work!" hissed Alfeegi.

Any more discussion on that matter was cut off by a paper airplane that lodged itself in Alfeegi's ear. Nanners reached over and plucked it out.

"It's called a cutip. It's a good thing," said Nanners sarcastically as she gingerly handled the paper airplane.

"ew ew EW EW! Ear wax!" squealed Teeny as Kai-Stern, Ruwalk, Alfeegi, and Thatz stared amazed at her outburst.

"What? It's gross!" she said defensively, "STOP STARING AT ME!"

Meanwhile Nanners read the letter.

"Ruwalk, this is from Chaos. She's a hermit that lives in the catwalks. She's rather shy, so she sends these letters from time to time," said Nanners gesturing to the paper airplane, "She'll probably come down as soon as she gets used to ya. She likes to play with fire, so don't be alarmed if a match or a flaming torch falls from above, she's just messing around. Now falling stage lights mean she's mad..."

Everyone but Teeny sweatdropped.

"You should have her evicted!" said Alfeegi.

"Why? Mr. Lykouleon doesn't mind that she stays here," said Gil.

Alfeegi was about to retort when a girl's voice called from one of the doors to the stage, "Are you guys on the stage?"

"Yeah!" yelled Thatz back. A girl with pink hair, aguy with black and white hair, and a girl with short light brown hair approached them.

"Ruwalk, this is Kitchel, Rath, and Lim Kaana. Limis the costume designer and Kitchel and Rath are techies," said Teeny introducing them.

"And that makes everyone," said Nanners, "except for Saabel and Delte, they're the ticket-takers, and Tetheus who's the usher..."

"Has he met Nadil yet?" asked Lim Kaana with feigned innocence.

"No, he's still in the hospital. The doctors were really stumped by his condition. If it wasn't bad enough that that rather large facade fell on him," Nanners said staring off into the distance.

Thatz and Gil looked away innocently.

"He had to be caught in that hail of miscellaneous objects," she continued.

Kitchel covered her mouth in fake astonishment.

"Not to mention how he got on stage in the first place..."

Teeny smiled sweetly.

"And who knows where he got all those bruises from..."

Rath hummed wedding music (a/n: guess he couldn't think of anything else...) under his breath.

"Or why he was dressed in a pretty pink princess dress..."

Lim Kaana traced pictures on the dusty floor with her toe.

"Or why he was so extremely intoxicated at the time..."

Kai-Stern whistled off-tune to here comes to "Here Comes the Bride". He and Rath were quite the duet.

"And then that scare he got when that stage light fell on him..."

Fedelta pretended to be very, very interested in his fingernails.

A paper airplane landed in Nanners' hands and she read it aloud.

"_'I know nothing! Signed Chaos a.k.a. The Mad Stage Light Murderer' _"

"That's very self-accusatory..." said Teeny but was caught off by a flaming paper airplane landing in her mouth.

"Guess she's angry..." said Kitchel and everyone sweatdropped, except for Nanners and Teeny who was coughing up ash as Gil pat her on the back.

"Oh well!" said Nanners brightly, clapping her hands, "Chaos! You better get down here in person! The new acting troupe will be arriving soon and we all have to greet them!"

A black caped figure jumped from the catwalks above and landed on the stage. The figure lifted their hood to reveal a girl with short blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes. "Nanners!" she whined, "You spoiled my fun!"

"Well, you spoiled Teeny's taste buds. An eye for an eye as they say..."

The blonde/Chaos stuckher tongue out. Teeny just choked again.

"Umm...excuse me...is this the Draqueen Theatre..." asked a small, yet clear voice from the entrance to the stage from the lobby.

"I guess the actors are here then," said Gil.

"THEY'RE HERE AND WE DIDN'T WELCOME THEM! THIS DAY IS GOING TO HELL!" screamed Alfeegi.

"There are demons in hell right?" asked guess-who (a/n: Rath for those of you without brains or for those that just have unusual thick skulls)

The speaker from the doorway sweatdropped. What was their troupe in for?

* * *

And that's where I shall end it! Mwahahahahaha!

In the next chapter there will be several more OCs. Don't hate me!

But don't worry, it will mostly be action between the Dragon Knights cast. Read and review please!


	2. Bedlam

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights. Now for the grovelling… please, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! And it's Christmas and I have to buy people presents because of America's focus on commercialism! (oooh big word…)**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I meant to. Really I did! But we had this school play and I had to do five-hour dress rehearsals every school night until we started performances which took up my weekends! Then we have this English paper and now History Day projects, but anyways…time to relieve the stress by continuing my story! Here it is!

* * *

Tintlet sweatdropped. She hadn't meant to upset anyone! All she had done was ask whether or not this was the Draqueen Theatre, and now thatblonde man on stage was freaking out and a girl was coughing uncontrollably behind him giving him a murderous look.

"This is ridiculous!" said her manager brushing past her into the auditorium.

"Excuse me!"

No one noticed. There attention focused on restraining and sedating the two blondes. The girl had stopped coughing and attempted to choke the blonde man, except for brown-haired man who was cowering in the corner staring at the two violent blondes in horrified amazement and a pink-haired girl and green-haired man who were exchanging bets on who would win.

Tintlet looked at her manager. Miss Chibi was not the type of person you wanted to piss off. She had short, wavy brown hair with two purple strips framing her face and steely dark blue eyes which were flickering with annoyance.

"EXCUSE ME!" Miss Chibi screamed.

Movement on the stage stopped, even the girl strangling the blonde man stopped and stared at Miss Chibi and cocked her head to once side cutely with a sweet smile plastered on her face. One would have thought she was the epitome of innocence had her hands not been wrapped firmly around the blonde man's neck cutting off his supply of oxygen, while his face grew more and more purple.

He took advantage of her being sidetracked and broke free of her loosened grip and would have started screaming again had not yet another woman started talking.

"Who are you?" asked a woman with dark brown hair in a messy ponytail.

Miss Chibi straightened, finally they were paying attention, she wondered if their boss was aware of their behavior. Especially that of the murderer and victim pair, the two gamblers, and the insolent one who had addressed her.

"I am Miss Chibi, the manager of the Dusis Acting Troupe. Where is the manager of this theater? I believe the name is-"

"Nanners."

"Excuse me?" Man, she was saying that a lot today. The only difference was this time it was a question not a command.

"Call me Nanners. I'm the manager," the girl responded blankly. Miss Chibi did a double take. 'Nanners' was of medium-height with a carefree hair style, a black shirt, and jeans practically spotted with holes! And more than a glimmer of a sarcasm were in her eyes! This couldn't possibly be the manager!

"Nanners, can I finish murdering Alfeegi now? He's getting on my nerves!" said the blonde girl who had attempted murder minutes ago.

"Huh? Oh, no." said Nanners, before turning back to Miss Chibi, "Anyways, I'd like you to meet my crew. This is Gil and Alfeegi, Alfeegi's the angry blonde who was almost a murder victim. Which reminds me, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ALL ABOUT ATTEMPTING MURDER WITH WITNESSES AROUND!"

"Don't do it..." mumbled all the inhabitants of the stage except for the cowering man like kindergarteners who had just been told not to eat glue.

"Gil and Alfeegi are my assistant tech managers. And that's Teeny, the attempted murderess, she's the sound technician..." Nanners continued, nothing about her betrayed that she had just been giving a lesson about when and when not to commit murder. Teeny also looked like she had absolutely nothing to do with anything criminal as she smiled and waved at Miss Chibi.

"And here are the other techs, Rath..."

The black and white-haired guy waved sullenly.

"Kitchel..."

The pink-haired gambler smiled, waved, and pocketed a large amount of cash.

"Thatz..."

The other gambler payed no attention to the actors and their manager, he merely cried himself to sleep on the floor and began mumbling threatening things about Kitchel in his sleep. Kitchel muttered, "lazy ass..." and kicked Thatz repeatedly but was still unable to wake him up.

"Kai-Stern, he likes to drink but gets more done than Thatz. Random fun fact, thought you might enjoy it..."

The albinosmiled sheepishly and waved.

"And finally, our latest addition, Ruwalk," Nanners glanced at the man cowering in the corner, "But he appears to be a bit scared at the moment, so we'll just move on. That's Lim Kaana, the costume designer,"

The girl with short brown hair smiled.

"And the guy with the dark red hair is Fedelta, the lighting technician. The one hugging him is his uh...assistant, I guess...Chaos." Nanners finished.

Fedelta didn't respond, he was too busy trying to pry a girl in a black cape/Chaos off of him. Eventually Lim Kaana and Teeny stepped in and pulled Chaos off of the poor lighting technician. Fedelta flipped his hair in a macho way, well at least as macho as you can get when your practically acting like a cross between Britney Spears and Sesshomaru (a/n: They both make a show of flipping their hair. Sesshykharl and Chigiri Ikeda are gonna kill me. If the rest of you wouldn't mind, please forgive me, I all ready have to many people out to get me.)

"Yes well," said Miss Chibi her mind reeling, "I'm not sure whether or not it's a pleasure to meet you but I guess I have no choice, I'd like you to meet my actors."

She gestured at the group of people who had filed in behind her.

"This is Tintlet,"

A pretty girl with long, swirling blonde hair and clear blue eyes stepped forward.

"And Rune,"

Another pretty blue-eyed blonde girl stepped forward.

"Bierrez,"

A young man with orange and yellow hair and sharp green eyes stepped forward.

"Nohiro,"

A guywith short black hair, purple eyes, and a white headband attempted to step out of the crowd but failed to notice that he was standing at the mouth of the stairwell, and tripped down it unceremoniously.

Thunk.

Wince.

Bump.

Wince.

Clunk.

Wince.

The techs stared at the klutzy actor. _He's an actor?_ they all thought.

_He'd die on our sets! _thought Gil, ever so slightly worried.

"Ouch," said Teeny wincing, "I've fallen down those stairs before. It hurts!" She shuddered.

_Must not laugh...must not laugh..._ thought Chaos as she choked on suppressed giggles.

_Must not look at Chaos...must not look at Chaos... _thought Nanners, struggling to control her own laughter which had the bad habit of bursting out at innappropriate times as it was.

_Must not look at Chaos...must not make eye contact...it only encourages her... _thought Fedelta.

"Note to self: Very short costumes for that one, durable ones too..."Lim Kaanasaid out loud as she stared at the sprawled mass on the floor.

"I bet he's a bad drunk..." mused Kai-Stern. Alfeegi glared at him.

"Chill out Feegums..." yawned Thatz, who had just woken up. Nohiro's crash landing had woken him up.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" screamed Alfeegi who started chasing after a drowsy Thatz.

"KITCHEL! HELP!" screamed Thatz.

"No thanks!" smiled Kitchel, munching on popcorn as she watched the entertainment. "Popcorn!" squealed Chaos leaping at Kitchel.

"I'll sell you some for 20 bucks," said Kitchel, sensing the chance to make a sale.

Chaos thought for a moment. "Look, MONEY!" she yelled.

"Where?" Kitchel asked turning to look. Chaos snatched the popcorn out of her hands, "Over in the scene shop," she said as Kitchel ran out, not noticing that Chaos had outwitted her.

"Sucker," mumbled Chaos, grinning madly as she popped a kernel into her mouth.

Meanwhile Alfeegi was still chasing Thatz. Nanners sighed and stuck her foot out tripping Alfeegi. He stumbled off the stage and landed beside Nohiro on the ground. Ruwalk yelped.

"Can I continue now?" asked a perturbed Miss Chibi, a popped vein evident on her forehead.

"Yes please!" chorused the remaining techs on the stage.

"This is Zoma," continued Miss Chibi as they all ignored Nohiro and Alfeegi.

A small boy with spiky purple hair and red eyes stepped out from behind Miss Chibi.

"Fiji,"

A young girl with bushy blonde hair and blue gray eyes stepped forward shyly.

"Cesia,"

A beautiful girl with long wavy black hair and red bangs with gold eyes stepped out of the crowd.

"Fried Sushi,"

"Come again? Did you just say Fried Sushi?" asked Nanners her face totally surprised, her eyebrows about to merge with her hairline.

"How can sushi be fried? It's supposed to be raw!" asked Teeny making everyone sweatdrop.

"I'll have you know I'm a Tony winner!" said a petulant voice.

"Who said that?" asked Lim Kaana.

"I did!" said a large, walking... piece of sushi!

"Holy mother of pearl!" screamed Lim Kaana.

"Whose Pearl?" asked Teeny. Lim Kaana, Nanners, Gil, Rath, Thatz, and the actors fell over in astonishment.

"Don't ask stupid questions," chided Chaos beaming her in the head with a flaming paper airplane.

"CHAOS!" screamed Teeny with a murderous glint in her eyes. Thanks to the firey paper airplane it looked like steam was actually coming out of her ears. Scary and hilarious at the same time, just like Jason.

Chaos and Teeny bickered and fought in the background while everyone else gave their attention to the walking, talking piece of sushi who was basking in the attention seeing as he was still deciding whether or not he should be indignant at their surprise.

"MAY I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION NOW SO I CAN FINISH THESE STUPID INTRODUCTIONS!" screamed Miss Chibi.

The bickering in the backgroung halted and everyone else stopped staring at Fried Sushi and turned their attention back to a Miss Chibi who was rapidly approaching her boiling point.

Miss Chibi cleared her throat and continued though her face was still red, "Finally, this is Kharl," she said introducing a man with poofy white blonde hair.

"HE IS SO HOT!" Half-squealed, half-screamed Teeny. She continued cooing about how hot Kharl was. Everyone decided to ignore her, except for Kharl who asked her if she would like his autograph.

"Chibi!" whined a voice from the shadows, "You forgot to introduce me!"

"Yeah, right, I 'forgot'," said Miss Chibi grudgingly as she turned to Nanners and said in a dull, flat voice, "This is my sister, Mirdemon. She's a journalist,"

"Don't be so mean about it!" said a girl stepping up to the stage as she shook hands with the surprised techs.

"I'm Mirdemon, and I write the entertainment column for the Daily Dragon and I couldn't resist coming today," she said over Teeny's repeated of chant of, "kharl kharl kharl kharl".

Mirdemon had short, styled brown hair and intelligent blue eyes with a dash of humor sparkling just below the surface.

"So, Nanners, what are your first thoughts after meeting the new acting troupe you'll be acting with?" asked Mirdemon whipping out a pen and pad of paper. Chibi groaned in the background and Rune's eyebrow twitched.

Nanners looked at Mirdemon for a moment, totally nonplussed, at least outwardly. Inside she was trying to keep herself from doing several things which included: bursting out laughing, screaming, kicking Alfeegi to see if he was alive, taking a short, impromptu nap,seeing ifGarfakcy was done cleaning, going off to the staff room to make Ramen, and talking with Gil about whether or not Nohiro would survive on their sets. Mirdemon wasn't bothered by her silence she just kept waiting and smiling though in her head she was wondering, _When will she hurry up and answer? Oh well, it's annoying Chibi!_

Nanners glanced back at Teeny who was still chanting "kharl kharl kharl kharl" while skipping around said Kharl in a circle. Kharl didn't seem to be bothered by the attention, in fact he started giggling.

Nanners turned back to Mirdemon with a creepy, little smile on her face.

"I'm thinking of muzzling Teeny."

* * *

Once again, I shall end there! Now that I've finished introductions, we will begin the actual story. Next chapter is play rehearsal and (insert gasp here) the reappearance of Nadil! 

Oh, hi sesshykharl! Ack, put down the knife!

sesshykharl note: 6:29 pm, Wednesday December 7, 2005. I have successfully stolen coca-cola addict's keyboard. Now read and review while I get back at her for making fun of my beloved Kharl and Sesshomaru! Don't care about Britney Spears. I abhor her! Yay! I used a big word! Nanners, guess what? Oh, she looks mad...

Read and review while I get her for stealing my keyboard!


	3. Mobocracy

I'M BACK WITH MORE CHAOS, DISORDER, AND DESTRUCTION!

Okay, now to get the disclaimer out of the way…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights. If I did I would be rich and wouldn't care if you sued me. However I'm not rich so please don't sue me!**

Welcome to Chapter 3 of Chaos, Disorder, and Destruction. This chapter will involve the moment you've all been waiting for...the appearance of the tormented Nadil! Not to mention a completely disfunctional play rehearsal of (now it wouldn't be fair if I told you!). By the way "now it wouldn't be fair if I told you" is not the name of the play. Don't worry, Rune will be called a girl in this chapter.

* * *

"I CANNOT WORK LIKE THIS!" screeched a petulant voice. Thatz, Kai-Stern, Gil, and Nanners winced back stage while Kitchel and Chaos restrained an annoyed Teeny. They were all growing used to that awful voice. Sadly that did not mean it became any easier on the ear drums. 

Rath walked out on stage, "What's wrong now?" he asked, one eyebrow twitching.

"WHAT ISN'T WRONG ABOUT THIS SITUATION! I AM BEING CRUSHED BY A KLUTZY, UNCONSCIOUS DUMBASS!" screeched Fried Sushi.

Yep, this was one play rehearsal from hell. Yesterday's hadn't been any better. Nohiro kept tripping all over the sets and causing all sorts of havoc. Fried Sushi was the personification of the difficult actor stereotype. One whole set had been destroyed when Fedelta had accidentally called Rune a girl, Fedelta hadn't come out of the catwalks for two days now. Poor Chaos had been so torn between hysteric giggles and anger that the flaming paper airplane meant for Rune had hit Tintlet instead, further pissing Rune off. Both had to be tranquilized. As it turned out Rune, unlike Chaos, had never been tranquilized before and consequently was having funny after effects. Kharl had made a joke backstage making both him and Teeny burst out laughing. Fried Sushi had complained, Alfeegi and Chibi had yelled for a half-hour straight (Rune had been sedated all ready). They had to tie up Rath and Bierrez when Fried Sushi had started yelling at Cesia, both had gotten extremely overprotective. Lim Kaana was spending all her time trying to hunt down a tricky Zoma who didn't want to have his measurements taken. Their disastrous first dress rehearsal had finally ended when Nanners' ear started bleeding from Fried Sushi's voice and Chibi and Alfeegi's yelling. Mirdemon offered to drive her to the hospital but that plan was ruined when Chibi revealed that she had failed Drivers Ed. Twelve times. So Gil drove her instead. The day was topped off with Kai-Stern, Thatz, and Kitchel drinking a good-sized amount of alcohol to wash down the stress of the day, resulting in them coming to work with hangovers the next day. Meaning more yelling from Chibi and Alfeegi and maniacal giggling from Rune (had nothing to do with the resident drunks, just a side effect of the tranquilizers) which was eventually cut off when Nanners started banging her head on the wall and then collapsing in pain. Teeny had then lost her temper at the three yellers and was backed up by Kharl and Cesia, who was backed up by a very threatening looking Rath and Bierrez. The yelling had ceased and play rehearsal continued. What was the play you ask? None other than Shakespeare's Hamlet! During all the disorder Fiji had started clinging to Gil and Ruwalk had fainted no less than 19 times. In fact, the only person who had escaped the mayhem was Garfakcy who was home sick with the flu.

_Lucky Garfakcy, _thought Rath sourly, _He gets to puke into a bucket all day and we have to deal with this! _Rath continued grumbling to himself as he left Fried Sushi complaining loudly still pinned under an unconscious Nohiro. Gil eventually hauled Nohiro off of Fried Sushi with Ruwalk's help after Fried Sushi complained about his salmon filling coming out.

Backstage Lim Kaana crouched behind a garbage can. Twigs were stuck in her hair and brown and green camouflage paint was smeared strategically across her face. She was also dressed in camouflage. She was waiting for her target. Any minute now she would find him and crush him like the little bug that he was...

"Lim, why the hell are you in camo?" asked a bored voice behind her. Lim jumped, "Shut up!" she whispered vehemently as she dragged a Fedelta who had finally decided to leave the catwalks down behind the rather large garbage can, "I have to corner Zoma! So be quiet! He's the only one without a costume!"

"You know Miss Chibi would-" Fedelta started but was cut off by Lim slamming a hand over his mouth as Zoma rounded the corner in front of them. As he passed the garbage can, Lim Kaana jumped him.

"Ha ha! I've got you now!" she said joyously as she lifted Zoma up off of his feet by his belt. "NO FAIR! LET GO OF ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" yelled the struggling boy. "No way!" said Lim cheerfully smiling widely, "Time for your long delayed costume fitting!"

"I'll just run away when your not looking..." mumbled Zoma to himself. Unfortunately for him, Lim Kaana heard. "Oh no you won't!" she said in that cheery, victorious voice she had been using ever since she captured him, "Because Fedelta here will be watching you!"

"What?" asked Fedelta leaping to his feet, up until then he had been sitting boredly by the trash can watching the scene between Lim and Zoma unfold in front of him, "You can't make me do anything!"

"Do it or I'll give Chaos your address," hissed Lim glaring at him, her cheery voice abandoned.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" wailed Fedelta as Lim dragged him by his belt and carried Zoma. Determination had given her super human strength! Even if it meant she would be too sore to sew tomorrow.

Back backstage the techies were all sitting slumped in a corner. Teeny had been muzzled and hog tied. The rest were organizing the threats she was trying to give. Miss Chibi had finally called a break so the actors could discuss their inner character. They were all sitting around dead, some people occassionally taking swigs of alcohol, or in Nanners' case Coca-Cola. Between threats Teeny would attempt to grab the Coke then remember she was hog tied and fall over. She wailed behind the muzzle and soon their was a pile of tears on the ground. The rest of her techies were drained of any sympathy they might have had and only Chaos payed attention to her. The latter was laughing maniacally. Eventually Teeny fell asleep for a well-deserved nap. Violence takes a lot out of her. Besides she hadn't been able to sleep in till noon like she usually did for a whole five days. Finally someone spoke.

"This is hell..." muttered Gil.

"Uh-uh," said Ruwalk, Kitchel, Thatz, Nanners, Gil,Kai-Stern,Alfeegi, and Chaos without emotion.

"And there are no demons to make it worthwhile..." sighed Rath whistfully. The others merely stared at him before going back to looking dead and emotionless.

"Mmm...Kharl..." mumbled Teeny in her sleep, "...I'll kill them for you...just let me get the hole-y kitchen knife...no seriously Chaos poked holes in it...I don't know how...well screw you!"

Ruwalk yelped and backed against the wall. Kitchel, Thatz, and Kai-Stern at her in horror while Gil and Nanners sighed. Rath merely turned to Chaos and asked the question somewhere in the back of everyone's mind, "How did you poke holes in a kitchen knife? Aren't they metal?"

"So?" asked Chaos boredly, "It's called a welder."

"Oh..." said Rath, "What's a welder?"

"HI I'M BACK AND I'VE GOT GAS TODAY!" exclaimed a loud voice.

On instinct everybody looked at Teeny.

"She usually doesn't give us warning..." mused Kai-Stern out loud.

Fedelta and Lim Kaana suddenly appeared, Lim with a Zoma that appeared to be bound and gagged in some putrid green with red bows tied in his hair.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lim asked in horror.

"I know. I thought it was weird too, she usually just lets them rip but-" started Kai-Stern.

"No! I'm not talking about Teeny!" said Lim.

"Y'know, should we tell her that whenever gas is mentioned people immediately suspect her when she wakes up?" Nanners asked Gil, yeah she's easily sidetracked.

"She'd be pretty offended. Maybe we should have Fried Sushi tell her," said Gil. Apparently he's easily sidetracked.

"You guys! Let's get back on track! I was talking about that voice earlier, it sounded like Nadil..." said Lim Kaana, trailing off as everyone looked up in surprise.

"But he shouldn't be out of the hospital for another month! We made sure of that!" exclaimed Rath.

"Haven't you ever heard of pleading the 5th, Rath?" asked Nanners.

"What's the 5th?"

"Never mind..."

But any further discussion was caught off by a man with purple hair who had suddenly appeared behind Lim Kaana, "Did I hear my name?" he asked in a surprisingly low voice for a guy with such long hair.

"Holy shit!" she screamed leaping a foot in the air right into Fedelta making her loose her grip on Zoma who landed on Thatz.

"H-hi Nadil..." said Kitchel in a slightly panicky voice.

Rath merely growled at the purple haired man and Gil glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nanners, in her expressionless voice. Her twitching eyebrow however showed that she was not happy to see him.

"Yeah! How come your out of the hospital?" asked an annoyed Chaos who was stroking the hole-y kitchen knife.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." said Fedelta. Chaos looked at him with a crazy glint in her eye and he attempted to hide behind Lim. He failed miserably however seeing as he was quite a bit larger than the tiny Lim.

Fedelta however was saved by Teeny however who awoke when she sensed the hole-y kitchen knife was missing. She was quite attached to it. She broke out of her bonds and immediately started chasing Chaos around the enclosed space before she thought up a brilliant idea.

"I'll trade with you. Matches for the knife..." she said inching towards Chaos, a packet of matches in her outstretched hand.

Everybody in the room sweatdropped as they made their transaction.

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" announced Miss Chibi flinging the door open and knocking out Chaos.

"SO DO WE!" screamed Nanners back as she pointed at Nadil, "Ow! My ear!"

"Remember what the doctor said, no yelling..." chided Gil as his boss fell over.

"Nanners! Noooooooo!" said Teeny running to throw herself her friend and break her fall.

However, Teeny had been running dramatically in slow motion while Nanners had hit the floor some time ago resulting in Teeny landing on her boss.

"What's your problem? Besides the fact that you employ idiots?" asked Miss Chibi, making all the techies eyebrows twitch.

"At least she doesn't employ walking pieces of food," growled Rath, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"What do you need?" asked Nanners from the floor as she elbowed Teeny in the stomach, making her get off.

"I need another actor!" said Miss Chibi.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" asked Nanners, this wasn't the day to piss her off.

"According to our contract," began Alfeegi,"Miss Chibineeds permission from you to use the stage, from dress rehearsals to performances to auditions."

"Fine. Use the stage, I don't care what you do with it as long as you burn it. Chaos has dibs on that."

Everyone sweatdropped again.

"Where is Chaos?" asked Mirdemon good-naturedly.

"Aww krap..." moaned Nanners as she pulled herself off the floor, "Gil, Rath, and Kitchel, come with me. Kai-Stern and Thatz restrain our dear friend with the kitchen knife. Alfeegi...uh...don't have an aniorism okay. Nadilly Bar, stand there and look pretty."

"For the last time! I am NOT Nadilly Bar!" screeched the purple-haired man.

"Whatever Nadilly Bar..." said his boss coolly as she walked out on to the stage followed by the specified techies, Miss Chibi, and Mirdemon.

"Why that witch..." seethed Nadil.

"What did you say?" asked Teeny threateningly with a strange in her eye as she sharpened her kitchen knife.

"Shouldn't we restrain her or something like Nanners told us to?" asked Thatz.

"Do we have to?" whined Kai-Stern, "She could probably get rid of Nadil after all..."

"Did you just say she could get rid of me?" asked Nadil, hoping he had misheard.

"Of course not Nadilly Bar!" said Kai-Stern with a big smile that screamed'I'm lying'.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" shrieked Nadilly Bar...er...I mean, Nadil.

"I'm sorry, would you prefer Pretty Pink Princess?" asked Kai-Stern just as innocently.

Ruwalk watched the scene in amazement until Teeny's voice came from behind him, "How would you like Dilly Bars for dessert?"

Ruwalk fell over.

"What's with him?" Teeny asked Thatz, "I just wanted to know if we wanted to go to Dairy Queen with all of us later..."

"I don't know..." mused Thatz, "By the way do I have to pay for myself?"

Teeny sweatdropped. A vein popped on Alfeegi's head.

"THATZ!" he screamed finally losing it.

"Alas...here we go again..." muttered Teeny.

Meanwhile back with Nanners, Gil, Kitchel, Rath, Mirdemon, and Miss Chibi. They had arrived onstage, and what they saw had made Miss Chibi faint.

A set piece was on fire and Chaos was watching it in pure joy, clapping her hands now and then. Bierrez was wearing a similar expression, "I know I shouldn't...but I just can't look away..." he mumbled as he watched fire dazedly.

Fried Sushi was screaming his head off. Rune was leaping and dancing around the fire, another one of the odd side effects from that tranquilizer earlier. Ringleys was laughing his ass off as he watched Rune act like an idiot. Nohiro was all the way on the other side of the stage crying. Tintlet was wringing her hands, occasionally trying to stop Rune from his wild dancing when she felt he was getting too close to the fire. Kharl was watching the fire with Bierrez and Chaos, his hair slightly singed. Cesia was sweatdropping at the whole scene.

Nanners sighed, "Chaos, light fires outside please."

"Why?" Chaos whined looking up at her boss with puppy dog eyes.

"Because, outside it's recreational..." she explained rubbing her temples.

"It's recreational in here too..." said Chaos.

"No. It's arson."

"Oooh..." whined guess-who. Bierrez!

"It's all right Bierrez," said Chaos, "We'll light a fire outside!"

"Yay!" said Kharl clapping his hands like a giddy child as he skipped outside with Bierrez, Chaos, and Ringleys who was dragging Rune with him, wanting to see him make a fool of himself again.

"Kitchel, Rath, Mirdemon, grab the fire extinguishers and put this out. Gil, go see if we have anything built we can replace that platform with. Cesia, maybe you should go give Nohiro some candy or something. And Tintlet, will you bring Miss Chibi into my office and dump a bucket of cold water on her please. Fried Sushi, for once in your life, shut up," commanded Nanners.

Everyone went and did as they were told, except for Fried Sushi, but nobody had expected him to comply. Within a few minutes Rath, Kitchel, and Mirdemon had put out the fire and Gil had found another set piece they could bring out tomorrow to replace the burned one. Cesia managed to comfort Nohiro down and sent him out to the bonfire with the others. Nanners had left Tintlet and Miss Chibi in the office she split with Gil and Alfeegi.

Kitchelhad left to see what was going on with everybody in the side wing where Lim Kaana, Fedelta, Zoma, Alfeegi,Kai-Stern, Nadilly Bar, Ruwalk, Thatz, and Teeny were. Mirdemon, Gil, Rath, and Cesia accompanied Nanners to the office.

"Why didn't you wake her up Tintlet?" asked Cesia as they all squeezed into the office.

"Well, I thought it would be mean..." Tintlet explained.

"You've always been too soft," sighed Cesia.

Any further conversation however was cut off by Mirdemon who sprayed her poor sister with the fire extinguisher. (a/n: i actually think she'd do that...)

"MIRDEMON!"

"That did it!" said Mirdemon cheerfully as Chibi started yelling at her nonsensically.

"Anyways," said Gil turning towards everybody else, "us techies were thinking of going to Dairy Queen for some dinner. Do you want to come Tintlet, Cesia?"

"Teeny's paying!" added Rath happily. Gil and Nanners didn't contradict him. They were broke sincethey were usually stuck being the ones who paid for dinner.

"Sure, I'll go," said Cesia, "Just don't invite Fried Sushi."

"Like we would," said Rath and Gil darkly.

"He can eat himself," said Nanners.

"Thanks, but I think I'd like to keep an eyeon Rune. Good night!" said Tintlet as she left the office for the bonfire outside where her boyfriend could currently be heard screaming, "HOLY PURPLE PONIES SAVE ME! MY BUTT IS BURNING! I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!"

"I'll come!" said Mirdemon, her sister's tirade having had absolutely no effect on her continually high spirits.

"NOT ME!" raged Miss Chibi, "I'M GOING HOME!"

"Please Chibi..." whined Mirdemon, latching on to her sister's arm.

"Okay..." grumbled Chibi, her sister having beat down her sister's will with the hugest, wateriestpuppy dog eyes anyone had ever seen.

"Let's get everyone else," said Gil leading the way to the side wing where they had left Teeny, Thatz, Ruwalk, Alfeegi, Kai-Stern, Nadil, Lim Kaana, Fedelta, and Zoma.

"Good! You're here!" said Teeny, leaping to her feet when she saw them enter. She had been sitting on a rather large box with Lim Kaana. Fedelta was sitting next to them leaning against the wall and Zoma was lying helpless at their feet.

"Good! Chaos isn't with you," said a happy Fedelta. Well at least as happy as he ever got...

"CESIA! SAVE ME!" cried Zoma from the floor where he was acting as Fedelta's foot rest. He had somehow managed to undo his gag.

Cesia kicked Fedelta's feet off him and unwound the fabric he had been wrapped in.

"Now, what did you learn from this?" she asked.

"Don't piss off Lim," said Zoma shooting a wary look at the scowling costume designer.

"So how is everybody?" asked Gil.

"Peachy!" said Teeny.

"Yeah, I can see that," said Nanners sardonically as she glanced around. Alfeegi was hog tied and muzzled in the corner like Teeny had been earlier. Nadil was pinned to the wall with industrial staples. Ruwalk was staring in horror at Kai-Stern who was stroking the staple gun. Thatz was taking a swig out of Kai-Stern's vodka flask which was a big, big no no. Kai-Stern noticed and shot a staple that grazed the hairs on his head.

"I'll never do it again! I swear!" said Thatz throwing himself on the floor before Kai-Stern's feet. Kitchel laughed.

"Yo! Nadilly Bar! You like sushi right?" Nanners asked the pinned techie.

Everyone else in the room snorted with suppressed laughter.

"I love sushi!" exclaimed Nadil.

"I know!" said Nanners smiling widely, _Phew...glad I was right..._"Anyways, as a welcome back gift we got you a little surprise!"

"What is it?" he asked excitedly.

_You'd think he would've gotten it from the build up..._"It's on stage! Go and see! But first, why don't we take out those staples..." Nanners said.

Soon Nadil was unstapled and running for the stage door. Nanners turned back to her remaining employees and Zoma, "Come on. We're all going to Dairy Queen. Besides, I want to get out of here before that pumped up carbohydrate starts screaming."

Everyone nodded and left. The techies and actors were now split into two groups, one was enjoying a bonfire and entertainment courtesy of a drugged Rune the other was on it's way to Dairy Queen while danger approached a certain unsuspecting sushi.

At Dairy Queen...

"Why isn't Kharl with us!" wailed Teeny on Ruwalk's shoulder.

"Maybe because he was busy at the bonfire," said Gil boredly.

"You could have dragged him with us! And don't sound so bored Gil! You're usually so cheerful!" wailed Teeny as she blew her nose.

"Since when was Gil ever cheerful?" asked Nanners sweatdropping.

"I-I don't know..." sniffed Teeny before breaking into fresh wails.

"There, there," said Ruwalk patting the poor blonde on the head. Despite her violent temper, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her when she was like this. She wasn't all bad after all, despite her obsession with that hole-y kitchen knife...

"She really likes Kharl doesn't she?" commented Miss Chibi at the next table where she was sitting with Alfeegi.

"I guess so. At least it's keeping her temper under control," said Alfeegi.

"Are you sure you should be saying that Alfeegi?" asked Lim Kaana as she, Fedelta, and Kai-Stern joined them.

"This coming from the girl who just mummified a little boy," said Alfeegi dryly.

Lim Kaana just shrugged.

"What are you doing, Kai-Stern?" asked Miss Chibi as Kai-Stern stirred a clear liquid into his shake.

"Spiking my vanilla shake," said Kai-Stern.

Lim Kaana and Fedelta weren't phased by his behavior. Miss Chibi and Alfeegi however popped several veins before screaming, "KAI-STERN!"

"They're quite lively as usual," said Mirdemon from the order line.

Thatz was ordering at least half of the store's inventory. Luckily Teeny was too distraught to care that he was probably spending more than half of her paycheck.

"Why aren't you ordering Kitchel?" asked Cesia.

"I'll just steal some of Thatz's," she explained.

"I'm done!" announced Thatz.

"Gotta go!" said Kitchel skipping after the unsuspecting tech. Thatz plunked all his food down at a third table and started chowing down. Barely a minute later he and Kitchel were fighting over a french fry she had stolen. They were steadily annoying Nanners whose ear was still throbbing.

"So when are you two getting married?" she asked.

"WHAT!" they both screamed.

"Well you do bicker like a married couple," said Kai-Stern catching on to what his boss was doing.

Kitchel and Thatz both turned beet red and started mumbling and Kitchel was able to steal a good amount of Thatz's food without him doing anything more than glaring at her.

_Knew that would shut them up..._thought Nanners as she turned her attention back to Teeny's wailing.

Back in line with Rath, Cesia, Zoma, and Mirdemon.

"Wah! I can't pick!" Mirdemon burst out after intensely studying the menu for several minutes.

"Coffee ice cream is always good!" said a cheerful voice from behind Mirdemon's back. The brown and blue haired woman spun around to face a smiling girl her height with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep," said the other girl still smiling.

"I'm Mirdemon, I'm a journalist. Who're you?"

"My name's Firey Flames. But people usually just call me Flames."

"Okay, I'll call you Flames then. You can call me Mir."

"Cool."

"And this is Rath, Cesia, and Zoma," Mirdemon said introducing the other three.

"I know. Well at least I know who Cesia and Zoma are," Flames said.

"Really? You're not a stalker or anything are you?" Cesia asked.

"No. Nothing like that. I'm an actress too and your troupe is famous! I think you're much better than Fried Sushi! Actually he kind of creeps me out..." Flames said, trailing off at the end.

"He's much worse in person," said Rath.

"Are you here with anyone?" Mirdemon asked.

"No," said Flames.

"Well, then, why don't you sit with us?" Cesia asked.

"Sure," said Flames.

Once they reached the three tables, Rath, Cesia, Zoma, and Mirdemon realized that they would have to introduce Flames to everyone and immediately had a rock, paper, scissors tournament. Mirdemon lost.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Thatz with a mouthful of food.

Kitchel hit him on the head.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full," explained Kitchel.

"Why you-" started Thatz.

"Here comes the bride..." sang Nanners softly successfully shutting Kitchel and Thatz up.

"Who's she?" asked Fedelta, gesturing at Flames.

"This is Firey Flames," started Mirdemon before taking a deep breath, "Flames, the one with pink hair is Kitchel, the one with no manners is Thatz, the grumpy girl is my sister Chibi, the grumpy guy is Alfeegi, those two are clones or something I swear. Anyways the albino is Kai-Stern, the one who's crying uncontrollably is Teeny, the one next to her is Ruwalk, the bored one is Fedelta, the girl next to him is Lim Kaana, the one who was just threatening Thatz and Kitchel with marriage and has a bandage wrapped around her ear is Nanners, and the guy with orange hair is Gil."

"Umm...hi everybody..." said Flames.

"Hello..." wimpered Teeny before blowing her nose loudly.

"We all work at the Draqueen Theater," said Rath, "There are more of us but they're watching a bonfire courtesy of our resident pyro. And well, I don't really know what's happening to Fried Sushi..."

Rath took a look at Miss Chibi's narrowed eyes and hurriedly corrected himself, "I mean, Fried Sushi probably went home. Heh heh..."

Miss Chibi didn't seem completely satisfied but accepted his revisions nonetheless.

"Why do you have a bandage wrapped around your ear?" Flames asked Nanners.

"Fried Sushi's incessant screaming made my ear drums bleed," the women explained in an emotionless voice.

"Poor, poor Nanners..." sniffled Teeny before breaking out into a wail, "I miss Kharl!"

A lady with blonde hair and brown eyes stepped from behind the counter and walked up to where Ruwalk, Teeny, Gil, and Nanners were sitting.

"Can I get you folks anything?" she asked.

"Since when has Dairy Queen had waitresses?" asked Thatz thickly.

"Well," said the lady looking at Teeny who was wailing and blowing her nose into napkins, "I don't think you'll be able to get up anytime soon. So I thought I'd give you a hand."

"Thank you," said Gil.

"Yes, that's very kind of you," said Ruwalk with a smile as he patted Teeny on the back.

"I LOVE YOU!" said Nanners getting up and throwing her arms around the woman's shoulders in a hug before falling over again, "Damn sensitive ear drums!"

"You should consider listening to the doctor someday soon," said Gil as his boss hauled herself back into the booth seat.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"And don't scare the poor waitresses either," slurred a slightly tipsy Kai-Stern.

"I think you put a little too much vodka in your shake Kai-Stern," said Lim as she took a sip of the other guy's drink and passed out.

"How do you handle that much?" asked Fedelta staring at the back of Lim's head.

"High tolerance level..." said Kai-Stern as he himself slumped forward onto the table.

"KAI-STERN! LIM!" screamed Miss Chibi and Alfeegi.

"And they're telling me not to scare the waitresses," mumbled Nanners as Teeny burst into fresh wails of how she missed her Kharl.

"Just ignore them," Ruwalk said to the waitress, "Cernozura," he added reading her name tag.

"Well can I get you anything?" she asked. She seemed surprisingly unbothered by the behavior of her customers.

"Chocolate shake, please," said Ruwalk.

"Ice. Just ice," said Nanners, "Oh and a Coke please!"

"Chocolate sundae please," said Gil.

"Coffee ice cream..." cried Teeny.

"Woo-hoo! Go Teeny! I love coffee ice cream too!" said a hyper Flames.

"Really?" asked Teeny, sniffling.

"Yep! It just makes me super hyper whenever I eat it though! Like now!" explained Flames as she ate another spoonful of coffee ice cream.

"I'll be right back," said Cernozura with a smile.

"So, what do you do for a living Flames?" asked Miss Chibi.

"Oh, you won't believe this Chibi!" giggled Mirdemon.

"What?" asked Chibi. She was in a mood that was allowing her to humor her sister tonight.

"She's an actress!" said Mirdemon.

"Really? Flames, would you by any means be interested in joining our acting troupe?" Chibi asked the brown eyed girl.

Flames stared at her in surprise for a minute before fainting with surprise.

Some hours earlier at the DraqueenTheater...

"Man, you're one rather large sushi. I didn't know Nanners would do something so nice. I'm tearing up!"

"AND WHO MAY I ASK ARE YOU? Wait, why do you have chopsticks andthat kitchen knife that is covered in holes?"

* * *

Mwahahahahahahahahhahahaha! Will Fried Sushi survive? You'll have to wait forchapter 4 to find out! I'm so evil!

Sorry to allRune lovers out there.Don't worry he'll be back to his old self in the next chapter. Andto allthosediehard Nadil fans (if there are any)I will go on calling him Nadilly Bar so deal with it.

To Firey Flames, I hope you don't mind that I added you to the end of the chapter and that I had you faint. It just kind of fit there at the end.

I'll try to update soon and to anyone who's read my other story I'll try to update that too, it's just that with the holidays and my history day project I'm not going to have that much spare time.

It's cheap to read and not review. Isn't that little button at the bottom of the screen just calling to you?


	4. Snarl

**Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own Dragon Knights. I can't get my friends to sell me their souls so I don't own them either.**

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been kind of busy with school and stuff. Please forgive me :( So without any further ado, my story!

* * *

Things went fairly smoothly at the Draqueen Theater after Flames joined the acting troupe. Lim Kaana and Alfeegi were fairly crabby for at least a week. Lim Kaana because it took her a week to recover from the hangover she had gotten from Kai-Stern's super spiked milkshake, Alfeegi because he was born an angry, unhappy little man. Teeny spent the week bursting into tears every time she saw Kharl. Flames either cheered her up with copious amounts of coffee ice cream or Chibi would insist that more work would make her feel better which never failed to make Teeny run to the dressing room from which she would return stroking her holey kitchen knife fondly muttering about stupid clueless actors and workaholic anger management runaways. 

Fried Sushi returned just in time for the performance along with a restraining order against Nadil who could no longer come within ten feet of the wounded sushi. Now the performance day was drawing closer and closer. Mirdemon continued to hang around the theater insisting that she was a backstage reporter. Fried Sushi had accused her of being a backstage paparazzi at the top of his lungs making Nanners's ear drip yet more blood and the entire acting troupe duck under tables and chairs and a few desperate ones even leaped into the orchestra pit.

Now it was the day before the performance and the tech crew plus Mirdemon were sitting in the scene shop eating breakfast. Alfeegi wasn't there yet. Nanners had threatened to fire him if he came in early that day.

Fedelta was sleeping behind a stack of plywood. Lim Kaana was perched on top of said plywoodyawning and trying to drink coffee but she just didn't seem to have the motivation. Chaos was snoring on Teeny's shoulder as Teeny stared at a random spot on the wall her entire body shocked by being up before noon for the fourth week in a row. Ruwalk sat by the two blondeshappily eating his own breakfast and enjoying the quiet.Gil sat next to Rath eating charred toast while his black and white haired friend kept giving what he must have thought were discreet looks to the clock and the door. Thatz, Kitchel, Mirdemon, and Nanners sat in a semicircle on the floor. Thatz wolfing down his food. Kitchel was eating too but much more slowly. Nanners was merely drinking a Coke for the caffeine rush while Mirdemon happily chomped away on her Rice Krispies. She started talking to them in between bites making everyone stare.

"Good morning to you too!" she cooed to her cereal, "I know it is lovely weather isn't it? I can't wait for opening night! It's going to be so exciting-"

Suddenly Mirdemon broke off, giving her cereal a slight glare, "What was that? Don't you 'snap crackle pop' me! Oh yeah! I dare you to say that again!"

The brunette then stood up and flung her cereal on the ground and kicked the bowl across the room, it skittered out onto the stage. Everyone stared at her horrified as she began to chuckle maniacally.

"NO! THE FOOD IS BEING WASTED!" wailed Thatz. He then flung himself on his stomach and started licking the spilled Rice Krispies and milk before Mirdemon stopped him.

"No! I want to see them suffer," she said in a creepy voice that made Thatz hide behind Kitchel who started laughing along with Nanners. Lim Kaana also started laughing but was cut off when she spilled her hot coffee on herself. She jumped and cursed, "Oh shit!" as she fell backwards landing on Fedelta.

"Ouch!" yelped Fedelta, "Lose some weight woman!" he added to Lim as she scrambled off him. "What was that?" asked Lim dangerously.

"You heard me," he said, stupidly not backing down.

Lim Kaana's face contorted in anger before it settled into a creepy grin that matched Mirdemon's when she had punished her Rice Krispies. Lim Kaana dumped their rest of her steaming coffee on Fedelta's face and whipped the coffee cup at it.

"MY EYES!" screamed Fedelta only making Kitchel and Nanners laugh harder.

"Idiot," muttered Gil.

"Why aren't they here yet?" asked an annoyed Rath loudly.

All noise in the room stopped as everyone turned to look at Rath.

"Who?" asked Chaos innocently.

"The actors of course!" said a peeved Rath getting up and standing by the door.

"Techie huddle!" ordered Teeny and all the techies plus Mirdemon who had gotten tired of glaring at her Rice Krispies huddled.

"It may just be a hunch but I think Rath has a little crush," sang Kai-Stern in a singsong voice.

"No way! Not Rath!" said Thatz disbelievingly.

"I wonder who the girl is?" mused Kitchel.

"Whoever she is, I bet she's not some psycho who throws hot coffee at people or plays with flaming torches," muttered Fedelta.

Lim Kaana punched him in the stomach and Chaos hit him over the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Did you take stupid pills this morning or something?" asked Nanners.

"Oh stop it Nanners! Can't you see he's in pain?" said Chaos in a saccharine sweet voice as she glomped Fedelta who tried to squirm away as everybody else in the huddle sweatdropped.

"You shouldn't baby him!" snarled Lim Kaana.

"Fedelta's girlfriend problems aside, I wonder who Rath likes?" said Teeny.

"Maybe it's that Tintlet girl," offered Ruwalk.

"Nah, she's with that blondie Rune," said Thatz with a wave of his hand.

"Maybe it's that actress Cesia," offered Kai-Stern mischieviously.

"I thought Bierrez liked her," said Gil frowning.

"Liking someone doesn't mean they like you back," sniffed Teeny.

"Yeah, take stalkers for instance. They are infatuated with the people they stalk but how many people like their stalkers?" asked Nanners.

"You know, you would think people would find the fact that somebody stalks them flattering, but no. They're all like, 'would you please sign this restraining order?'" whined Teeny.

Everyone looked at her for a minute before Mirdemon said "OK" and they returned to the more pressing matter of Rath's crush.

"Yeah, I bet its Cesia," said Kitchel.

"She scares me a little bit," whimpered Ruwalk.

"Most people scare you a little bit," pointed out Kai-Stern as he took another swig of his morning vodka.

"All right everyone! We'll be playing matchmaker today to break the monotony of play rehearsal!" announced Teeny. Everybody cheered, watching the same play over and over and over again was getting boring.

* * *

The actors plus Alfeegi finally arrived and an unspoken competition between Rath and Bierrez began. They would glare at each other constantly resulting in several accidents that disabled Zoma and Nohiro for the day sending Miss Chibi into spasms. Mir, Nanners, Kharl, and Flames managed to calm the poor manager and get her to take a nap on the couch in Nanners's office. And by calming her down I mean they dragged her into office, strapped her down with Kharl's belt, knocked her out with a fire extinguisher, and tranquilized her. None of this daunted Rath and Bierrez who had taken to knocking each other over the head with heavy objects so they could help Cesia with something. Eventually it had gotten to the point where Nanners deemed it necessary to call another techie huddle. 

"So, which one are we gonna help?" asked Chaos bluntly.

"With what?" asked Nadil brightly.

"What are you doing here Nadilly-bar?" asked Nanners.

"Well it's a techie huddle and I'm not doing anything..." he explained weakly.

"Go play with your friend Sushi," said Kai-Stern.

"But I can't go near him because of the restraining order," explained Nadil.

"What this restraining order?" said Nanners as she ripped said restraining order to pieces.

"In other words: Go. Now," said Gil as he pushed Nadil from the huddle, "Now back to businesss."

"Well, I can't in good conscience set any guy up with any girl," said Fedelta looking pointedly at Lim and Chaos.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lim offended.

"You don't like Cesia do you?" asked Chaos in horror.

"No, of course not!" said Fedelta.

"Well I would say we should help our fellow techie but Rath is such a sour person," said Teeny with a sad nod and a sniffle.

"Will you get over it all ready?" asked a peeved Thatz.

"DON'T BE SO INSENSITIVE!" yelled Kitchel as she hit him over the head with a bench she was supposed to be moving on set.

"Alfeegi's gonna kill you," said Gil wide-eyed.

"I'm all ready fourth on his death wish list so I don't think it really matters," said Kitchel with a shrug.

"He has a death wish list?" asked Ruwalk.

"Yep, I stole it," said Kitchel proudly.

Meanwhile Teeny had broken into sobs...again. "Don't cry Teeny," said Nanners soothingly, "So what if Kharl doesn't love you?"

"He loves me," growled Teeny as she slipped out the holey knife and latched her fingers into Nanners's arm.

"Miss Nanners! Get over here!" screamed the familiar voice of Alfeegi.

"Guess I gotta go," said Nanners nervously as she tried to break away from her friend. "No. You're not going anywhere til Kharl comes," said Teeny in a truly terrifying low, gravelly voice.

"Obsessive much?" asked Nanners in a high squeaky voice. "Not in hell," Teeny informed her in that same creepy voice, still clutching her knife.

Ruwalk had fainted dead away by this point and all the other techies were slowly backing away.

"Is that what rejection does to women?" asked Fedelta in a slightly high voice glancing between Lim Kaana and Chaos.

"Yes," Chaos informed him cheerily, "Be afraid. Be very afraid."

Meanwhile Nanners was still trying to finda way to pass off the responsibility of handling Teeny to somebody else. The fact that the blonde had started hissing and spitting made Nanners consider Chaos's tranquilizers. Sadly though they had to send Tintlet and Rune out to buy some more because they'd used up the last of their current stock on Miss Chibi. Just when Nanners thought all hope was lost she saw a familiar actress walk by.

"Flames! Get over here right now! And bring ice cream!" yelled Nanners. The actress did as she was told.

"Flamey!" sobbed Teeny as she slowly loosened her grip on Nanners.

"There, there," said Flames, "Have some ice cream and we'll talk."

Teeny sniffed, "Thatz was making fun of me and then Nanners was being mean. She...she said Kharl d-didn't l-love me anymore..."

"When did he love you to start with?" asked Nanners, her annoyance getting the better of her. She blanched when she dared to look at Teeny whose hair was practically standing on end.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" half hissed half sobbed Teeny. The effect was kind of chilling.

"Yes, yes, she does," said Kai-Stern obviously wanting to get away himself, "Come along boss, let's go see Alfeegi."

Kai-Stern practically pushed his stunned boss to wherever the angry strawberry blonde was waiting.

"Damn," whistled Kitchel softly.

"Yeah. Whenever somebody chooses Alfeegi over something else you know things are getting scary," said Thatz. Lim, Gil, and Chaos nodded, Fedelta whimpered making everybody stare.

"Women are scary," he sobbed.

"Here, give him some ice cream," said Flames handing Lim Kaana the coffee ice cream.

"No! I'll give it to him!" said Chaos excitedly. Fedelta cowered. Gil quickly snatched the ice cream away from both girls.

"I'll do it," Gil said boredly before turning to Fedelta with a rarely seen mischievous expression, "Open wide!" He then stuffed a gigantic spoonful of coffee ice cream into the poor lighting technician's mouth.

"BWEN FWEES!" screamed Fedelta through a mouthful of coffee ice cream.

"Did he say 'brain freeze'?" asked Kitchel.

"I think so," said Lim.

Gil scooped up another spoonful of ice cream, "Open up for the little airplane!" he cooed. Fedelta immediately began waving his hands in front of him in an undignified way to ward off Gil and his Ice Cream of Pain. "Don't you want any more?" asked Gil in mock disappointment. Teeny was now giggling in the corner as she watched the strange scene from the happy corner Flames had set up for her.

"If he won't eat it, then I will," said Thatz resolutely as he took the tub of ice cream from Gil and began eating it himself.

"Glutton," seethed Kitchel. "Whatever," shrugged Gil, slightly disappointed that his fun had been cut short.

"Now that everything is right in the universe, I will be getting back to work," said Flames with a satisfied smile before walking away.

"It won't last long you know," said Gil pessimistically as he followed her. "I know, I know," said Flames tiredly.

Meanwhile Cesia was sitting in her dressing room reading over her lines when Rath entered.

"Oh Rath, what's up?" asked Cesia surprised but not unhappy to see the techie in her dressing room.

"Umm, Cesia there's something I wanted to tell you," said Rath looking down.

_Is he blushing?_ thought Cesia but all she said was, "What?"

"I-" began Rath but he was cut short as the door burst open again.

"Hey do you know if Garfakcy came in today? Fried Sushi just had a temper tantrum and-" started Mirdemon before she noticed Rath was in the room too and was a lovely rose pink color, "Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No not at all!" said Rath with fake brightness as he began to push the brunette out of the room, "Garfakcy didn't come in today. He was sick. Last I heard he was puking into a bucket. Buh-bye now!"

He slammed the door shut behind the reporter who stood stunned for a moment outside the door before grinning malevolently to herself. It was a grin much like the one she wore when she punished her Rice Krispies or annoyed her sister.

"This is going to be fun," she muttered before going out in search of anyone interested in causing some trouble. The first people she found were Nanners, Kai-Stern, and Alfeegi, who were arguing over the state of the curtain.

"It's two centimeters short on one side!" insisted Alfeegi.

"So what? Nobody's going to notice," said Nanners dryly.

"I noticed! And other people like me will!"

"So that means you and Chibi. You have to learn to look at this from the perspective of the type of people who will be in our audience," began Nanners matter-of-factly, "Kai-Stern, do you see anything wrong with the curtain?"

"Nope," said Kai-Stern simply.

"He doesn't count! He's drunk all the time! How is that a representation of our audience?" asked Alfeegi completely frazzled.

"There's a bar down the street," pointed out Nanners.

Just as Alfeegi opened his mouth to respond Mirdemon interrupted, "Nanners! Guess what!" she exclaimed excitedly before whispering about the situation between Rath and Cesia into the other girl's ear.

"What's going on?" asked Kai-Stern.

"What about the curtain!" asked Alfeegi.

Nanners smirked mischievously, her eyes shadowed by her bangs, "Hehehe...This'll be fun..."

* * *

I feel evil, oh so evil, I feel evil and evil and bad! Will Rath ever tell Cesia how he feels? What will Bierrezdo?Will Teeny and Kharl ever resolve their issues? Will Kharl finally figure out that they had issues? Will Teeny stop crying long enough to tell him? Will Fedelta ever resolve his girlfriend issues? Will Chibi gnaw herself out of Nanners's office if she has to? What about the curtain!

If you don't review then I will become disenheartened and mope on my couch and get fat and eat dustbunnies because I have no life and youwill never find out what happens! So review, review, review!


	5. Discord

**Disclaimer: Dragon Knights is not mine. It's Mineko Ohkami's. Nuff said.**

Hey! What's up everyone? Sorry I haven't updated in so long. No I did not decide to get fat by lying on my couch and eating dustbunnies. I decided to work myself so far into the ground and stress myself out over school and GPAs and scholarships and that krap to the point where my parents sent me to a counselor. But I'm better now! I think summer break has cured me and not my counselor who I think needs counseling. Anyways, I'm back to my normal crazed-in-a-good-way self. I prefer it this way. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Mir giggled as the theater's lead tech director and her sister's associate muttered a truly diabolical plan in her ear. 

"What's going on with you two?" asked Kai-Stern and Nanners turned to him and whispered the plan in his ear, "Ah! I see!"

"I want no part of this," grumbled Alfeegi stalking away to go look for Miss Chibi who might be able to force his boss to do something about the slightly imperfect curtain.

"Do it and I'll fix the curtain," said Nanners. Alfeegi paused. Was she serious? Would she really help him with the curtain? Would something in this theater finally be perfectly aligned? But then again, the things Nanners and the others got themselves into were usually so dangerous and full of insanity that he was lucky if he came out unburnt, unpunctured, un-anything! He glanced at the curtain. That end that was two inches too short seemed to wave at him dauntingly. AGH! HE COULDN'T STAND IT! IT WAS CHALLENGING HIM! HE WOULD DESTROY IT AND MAKE IT DO WHAT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO!

"I'll do it," he consented grudgingly.

"Excellent," said Mir smiling widely.

* * *

"Put your back into it Thatz!" demanded Kitchel as she and her fellow techie tried to drag a particular heavy old-fashioned desk onto the set. 

"I don't see why we have to use something 'authentic'," muttered Thatz.

"Cause we could find it at a flea market," Lim Kaana informed him from where she was mending Nohiro's torn costume in a front row seat. The safety hazard actor had managed to fall off one of the platforms on stage to the stage which he rolled off of and then managed to bump something on every step down.

"A penny saved is a penny earned!" quoted Kitchel, "Didn't some bald guy say that?"

"Probably," responded Lim with a shrug. "Do you know Flames?" she asked turning to the actress who was sitting next to her and reading her script.

"Benjamin Franklin," she said, "Though I can't remember if it was before or after he was struck by lightning."

Nanners waltzed onto the stage. She turned to Thatz, "Why are you dragging that old desk out here? We don't need it for this play."

"WHAT?" asked Thatz before he slumped over the desk and tried not to cry, "KITCHEL YOU BACKSTABBER! WHY? THIS IS TOO CRUEL EVEN FOR SOMEONE AS HEARTLESS AS YOU!"

"I just love watching you suffer," she responded cheerily. His insults just rolled off her back. There were almost no insults Thatz could spout at her that would actually hurt or make her reform her wicked ways.

"You should have dragged it out here," muttered Thatz, "Maybe then you wouldn't be so fat."

All noise stopped in the theater. Flames would later swear that the birds outside quit chirping.

"Oh no he didn't!" exclaimed both Lim and Flames sounding very ghetto.

"He's a man. What could you possibly expect?" said Nanners with a sad sigh.

"THATZ!" screamed Kitchel her eyes glowing with the desire to strangle, murder, mutilate, and castrate Thatz.

"Uh-oh..." he murmured, frozen to the spot with sheer terror. Flames would later claim that it looked like he was going to wet himself. Just as Kitchel was about to pounce and begin the mutilating and murdering Nanners grabbed her by the back of the shirt.

"Wait," she commanded as Kitchel fought her grip tooth and nail. Only years of practice at restraining Teeny and Chaos allowed Nanners to maintain her hold on the furious female, "You can kill him after we torture Rath and Cesia."

"Huh?" asked Lim Kaana and Flames.

"What do you mean 'after'!" demanded Thatz.

"Rath and Cesia? What could they possibly be up to?" asked Flames, "They're both kinda dense in the love department."

"I DON'T CARE!" screamed Kitchel, "LET ME KILL HIM NOW! HOW COULD HE POSSIBLY DARE TO SAY THAT I'M FAT WITH MY PERFECT CURVES AND VOLUPTUOUS CHEST! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY YEARS I WENT WITHOUT FOOD TO GET THIS PETITE WAISTLINE!"

"I always admired your modesty," said Nanners dryly.

"Boss," Lim Kaana broke in before Kitchel could begin screaming about her un-flabby abs, "What were you going to say about Rath and Cesia? Is it more entertaining than watching Thatz's demise at the hands of a woman scorned?"

"Wow...big words..." drooled Thatz.

Meanwhile Nanners face lit with that dangerously dreamy, wicked grin that meant someone's psyche was going to be messed with and perhaps permanently damaged, "Oh yes...I believe it will..."

-

"WHAT?" screamed Miss Chibi as Alfeegi informed her of the current situation with her prize actor Cesia and Rath and the mischievous plan of her sister and Nanners.

"I'm afraid so," said Alfeegi nodding sadly.

"But my actors can't have love lives! It distracts them!" said Chibi as she began pacing, "Do you know what happened when Nohiro's girlfriend Silk broke up with him? He wouldn't stop crying for two months! He sobbed his lines all through _The Sound of Music_! And he was playing a Nazi!"

"Miss Chibi," protested Alfeegi, "We must go along with their diabolical plan! Think of the curtain! It's two inches shorter on one side! And Kai-Stern won't fix it unless we go along with this plan!"

Several thoughts whirled through Miss Chibi's mind at that moment. She thought of the disaster if their audience were to come in and notice that they were so sloppy as to not make sure their curtains were level. She remembered Nohiro's wails of despair punctuating Rolf's 'sixteen going on seventeen...' scene with Liesel and later during intermission when the SS did the can-can (as a showstopper act of course). She wondered if they used lemon-scented furniture polish in the office or orange-scented. And she thought of the bad press Mir might give the play if she didn't go along with her hare-brained schemes.

She sighed and nodded solemnly at Alfeegi, "I'll do it. For the curtain."

"For the curtain," Alfeegi replied, dramatic tears glistening at the corners of his eyes.

-

Meanwhile Kai-Stern was walking up the stairs at the back of the theater into the catwalks high above the audience's seats.

"Yoo-hoo!" he called as he reached the top, "Anyone in here?"

"Oh krap!"

"It's him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Hide the booze!"

"Hide the child!"

Kai-Stern grinned to himself. The other inhabitants of the catwalks obviously thought they were being sneaky. He lived for moments like these. Oh all right, he lived for happy hour at the bar down the street but this was pretty good too.

"Hey guys!" he said as he came upon Chaos, Fedelta, and Gil sitting in a semicircle.

Chaos waved her feet propped on a very lumpy footrest covered by a very musty blanket. He plopped down across from Gil and in between Fedelta and Chaos completing the circle.

"Hi Zoma," he greeted the footrest and going out on a limb he added, "Hi Fiji."

"Awww..." whined Chaos sounding very much like a child who had been caught stealing cookies or setting fire to lawn furniture. He was pretty sure she had done both in her youth. You know when she was 2 or 3.

"Yes!" cried Zoma throwing off the blanket and Chaos's legs and breathing the fresh air in deeply. Fiji poked her blonde head out from behind Gil's back and waved shyly. Kai-Stern returned the wave before saying, "So, where's the booze?"

Chaos whined again as Fedelta scowled and grudgingly retrieved the hidden beer. Gil didn't seem to care at all.

"That's better," said Kai-Stern after taking a swig, "I have a message from Nanners."

"What is it?" asked Fedelta boredly, "Does she need more lights hung?"

"Does she want us to drop one on Nadil's head again?" asked Chaos hopefully.

"No," said Kai-Stern and everyone, including the children who had grown to hate Nadil as well, looked downcast. "But," he continued, "we do get to torture Rath and Cesia."

"What are you going to do to Cesia?" demanded Zoma protectively.

"It won't hurt," Kai-Stern assured him. He only made the boy more suspicious. Fiji began to nervously chomp on her nails.

The pyros and Gil however merely traded glances before saying simultaneously, "We're in."

-

Ruwalk was sitting in the deserted theater lobby enjoying the rare moment of peace and quiet. He leaned back in his chair and took the phone number of the nice lady from Dairy Queen out of his front pocket just to make sure it was still there before replacing it with a contented sigh.

Could life get any better than this? He wondered to himself.

But, as all you readers know, things never get better for Ruwalk. They only get worse. And he still had a long, long way to go past rock bottom.

Ruwalk jumped as he heard a door slam and Alfeegi and Miss Chibi entered the lobby. He began to shiver slightly.

"Ruwalk!" snapped Alfeegi suddenly spotting the perpetually frightened brunette.

"Y-yes?" Ruwalk stuttered.

"I need your help with something," Alfeegi said. Ruwalk knew saying 'no' wasn't an option.

"What?" asked Ruwalk, crossing his fingers and hoping it wasn't hard labor.

"Nanners and Mir have a plan," Chibi informed him.

And to think, only a moment ago Ruwalk thought he couldn't be scared any more than he all ready was...

-

Mir skipped through the theater searching out the last few people who had not been recruited to their cause. She had all ready tried looking for Fried Sushi but was informed by Flames that he had taken the day of to visit a spa to calm his fragile nerves.

Mir had a brief mental image of Fried Sushi in a hot tub wearing a Speedo. She shivered. Things like that should be illegal...

Finally she entered the scene shop and found the rest of the theater crew (Minus Garfakcy who was home sick and Nadil who had been turned into the maid in Garfakcy's absence. He sucked at the job but no one cared since it kept him out of the way). Rune was sitting with his arm over Tintlet's shoulder as the couple talked to Nohiro who had recovered from his latest stage accident just last night. Teeny was asking Kharl to autograph any scrap of paper she could find and the man happily obliged. Whenever his hand cramped up he would hum and stare off into the distance as Teeny watched him with a look of devotion that bordered on insanity. Bierrez was playing his Game Boy Advance SP.

"Hello everyone!" Mir greeted them. She glanced over to see what game Bierrez was playing but he quickly snapped the Game Boy shut and shoved it into his back pocket. He was not fast enough to keep Mir with her sharp journalist eyes to read the game's title: _Polly Pocket Super Splash Island_. Mir smirked and filed that away for future use.

"Hello Mir!" said Nohiro, "Look my arm healed faster this time."

"It must be used to being broken by now," she responded, "Congratulations!" Nohiro smiled unsure if she was congratulating him on his arm healing in time for opening night or for the extraordinary number of times he had managed to break or fracture it in some way or other.

Tintlet also gave her a big smile and Kharl greeted her cordially. Teeny however shot Mir a venomous glare after she shook hands with Kharl. Bierrez muttered a "hey".

"So what are you up to?" asked Rune distrustfully.

Mir skipped around a little bit, ignoring the girly man's tone before responding, "Oh just a little something to help out a friend!" she informed them with a big smile. A second later the smile faded into a thoughtful frown as she added, "Or scar him for life. Either way."

Rune and Tintlet sweatdropped but Kharl said, "Ooooh! Sounds like fun!"

"Really? Do you mean that?" Teeny asked Kharl, "Because I think so too Lord Kharl!"

"Lord Kharl..." said Kharl thoughtfully as he stared off into the distance once again, "I like the sound of that..."

_Teeny is so not good for his ego..._ thought Mir before she turned to Bierrez. "This might be a little hard for you to hear..."

-

The anguished cry of "_Why Cesia?_ **_Why!_**" reverberated throughout the theater.

Ruwalk jumped.

"Did something just die?" asked Chaos.

"Something might be about to die," Kai-Stern responded.

"Sounds like Bierrez knows," muttered Nanners.

-

_Was that Bierrez's voice?_ thought Cesia, her mind briefly distracted from Rath's repeated, "Cesia...umm...there's something I have to say...umm..."

_Would he just get on with it? _thought Cesia rather annoyed at this point.

Rath finally looked up and said, "I lov-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry...Was I interrupting something?"

Cesia and Rath turned to see Gil standing in the doorway with the ever-present Fiji clinging to his pants leg.

"Umm..." said Cesia honestly, "I'm really not sure. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing important," Gil said a smirk tugging at his lips, "I'll just come back later. C'mon Fiji,"

"But Gil," Fiji protested with a little girl's concern as Gil lead her away, "Will Rath be okay? His face looks so red..."

Rath slammed the door shut, even more red if that was possible. Cesia raised an eyebrow. Why was Rath being so touchy all of a sudden.

"What were you going to say before Gil came in?" she asked after a long few minutes of silence. Rath turned away from the door and opened his mouth to say something.

"Cesia!" screamed Lim Kaana as she slammed the door open knocking Rath over, "Have you seen that little twerp Zoma? He needs another fitting! Oh, I'm sorry. Are we interrupting something?"

Fedelta was inwardly impressed by her acting but remained his usual cool self as he leaned against the door frame. "What are you doing on the floor?" he asked Rath. Rath shot him a glare that clearly said, **_BURN IN THE FIRES OF HELL! _**Fedelta shot him an apathetic glance that clearly said, _Gladly. I like fire._

"Well you see Rath was just trying to tell me something before you guys came in," said Cesia still puzzled. Her woman's intuition really wasn't working that well today.

Lim glanced from Rath to Cesia and back again before saying with a gasp, "Oh! I think I know!"

"What do you mean think?" scowled Fedelta, obviously not thinking himself, "We kn-" He was cut off as Lim kicked him in the shin with her standard, "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK FEDELTA!"

The two went off arguing down the hall as Rath thought darkly, _Well at least they kicked themselves out..._

"Rath, can you tell me what you want to say now?" Cesia asked keeping her annoyance at bay. Barely.

"Well you see," said Rath who was getting just as annoyed though with less control, "I really lik-"

"Hello Cesia! My dear Rath! What are you two doing inside on this fine day?" asked Kharl as he grandly swept into the room, Teeny clamped onto his arm.

"We were talking," said Rath through gritted teeth, "About something important."

"Ooh! Like what?" asked Kharl giddily, "World hunger?"

"Global warming?" asked Teeny.

"The impact of advertising and commercialism on today's youth?" Rath and Cesia were a little bit taken aback by Kharl's large vocabulary.

"The striking resemblance between George W. Bush and a monkey?" Teeny was obviously not a Republican.

"Who J. Lo is dating this week? Though I still can't believe she dumped Ben," Kharl shook his head in disbelief and disapproval.

"Where to find good cheese?" Teeny guessed.

"Why Bierrez plays _Mary-Kate and Ashley Magical Mystery Mall_?" Rath almost choked when Kharl said that.

"Abortion?" Teeny threw a look at Cesia's stomach that made the other girl uncomfortable.

"How hard it is to find good foundation these days?" Somehow it wasn't surprising that Kharl considered makeup important.

"Lord Kharl?" asked Teeny.

"Lord Kharl?" repeated both Rath and Cesia.

Kharl preened, yes preened. "It's what Teeny here calls me. Doesn't it fit?"

"Not really," said Rath darkly.

"What was that?" Teeny asked in a chilling voice that froze Rath to his very core. Kharl sensed danger, or maybe he was just offended.

"Come Teeny," he sniffed, "Let's go where our genius is truly appreciated." And with that he swept his follower out of the door and down the hall.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE RATH!" she screamed back as she was dragged down the hallway, "AND I'LL FIND YOUR ADDRESS CESIA!"

"Well that was creepy," said Cesia almost forgetting that Rath had been trying to tell her something.

"Cesia," he said, "I would never let her hurt you."

Cesia waved away his concern, "It's okay. She'll probably forget by tomorrow. You know how she is."

"Well yeah," Rath admitted. Teeny was scatterbrained. It couldn't be denied. "But still, I lo-"

"Rathy! Where are you?" called Thatz's voice somewhere down the hallway.

"Dammit!" said Rath banging his head against the wall.

Kai-Stern and Thatz appeared as if by magic in the empty doorway. Kai-Stern looked from Rath to Cesia and back. "I'm sorry," he said, "Were we interrupting something?"

"YES!" said Rath.

"Oh well..." said Thatz.

"Thatz I'll buy you pizza every night for a week if you leave right now," said Cesia who was getting desperate to know what Rath wanted to say to her.

Thatz's mouth watered and his stomach gurgled happily in anticipation. To him it was pure ecstasy, to those watching it was slightly disgusting. "Deal," he said and ran off down the hallway.

Cesia turned to Kai-Stern. "And I'll treat you at happy hour tonight," she promised the albino.

"No fair," he pouted, "Thatz got a week."

"Fine," said Cesia, "I'll treat you for a week. But if I get hit on by some fat guy named Bob it's coming out of your booze."

Kai-Stern grinned, "I'll make sure to tell Bob to be on his best behavior." He turned as if he was going to leave but then rested his hands on Cesia's shoulders and said. "Be nice to Rathy. He may be dark, depressing, morbid, childishly violent, suicidal, homicidal, and prickly but he's a nice boy inside so..."

"Kai-Stern," growled Rath.

"I'll be going now," he said closing the door behind him as he gave Rath an infuriating wink.

"Finally they're gone!" exclaimed Cesia, "Now what were you trying to tell me?"

Rath turned beet red. He took a deep breath and said in a rush, "cesiailoveyousopleasegooutwithme"

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," said Cesia.

"I said that I-"

A feminine giggle interrupted Rath. "Oh my! I'm terribly sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt anything!"

"You and everybody else," muttered Rath through gritted teeth as he and Cesia turned to see Rune and Tintlet standing in the doorway. They were looking as beautiful and blindingly blonde as ever.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Rune asked as he looked into Tintlet's pretty blue eyes. It was supposed to be part of the act to get Rath upset but, being the sappy fool he was, he forgot about that as he said those words.

"Everyday," giggled Tintlet as she gazed back at him turning equally sappy.

"I like you and all Rune but dump her and I'll kill you," growled a familiar voice, "Remember Nohiro after the Silk incident."

"Oh h-hello Miss Ch-Chibi," stuttered Tintlet.

"How about you two?" Miss Chibi said turning her icy glare on Rath and Cesia, "Need I tell a story about a certain sobbing Nazi?"

"Really boss! Don't be so rude!" Flames exclaimed as she ran up beside Miss Chibi, "Did we interrupt anything?" she asked Rath and Cesia innocently.

Rath merely glared.

"Uh Miss Chibi, you speak glare. What's he saying?" Flames asked nervously.

"Yes," translated Miss Chibi, not moving an inch.

"Well then we'd better go," said Rune.

"Umm...have fun," said Tintlet.

"Fun?" asked Cesia as she raised her eyebrow while Rune shooed the crowd away and down the hall.

Rath was beginning to get paranoid. Usually nobody bothered him...well that's not true...**everyone **seemed to bother **everyone** in this place. But it was generally more of a steady annoyance.

"Rath?" asked Cesia. She was getting worried. He was starting to look like one of those people who claimed they had been abducted by aliens.

"No...can't talk yet...they're going to lull me into a false sense of security...I just know it..." he said, his eyes darting around.

Cesia sighed, "No, they're not. Stop being silly. No one's planning to interrupt you. Things are just very busy right now what with opening night coming up. That's all."

Rath smiled, "You're so sensible. It's one of the reasons I-"

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed a voice from the doorway, "Are we interrupting something?"

Rath turned slowly to see Nanners standing in the doorway with her hand gripping a glaring Zoma's shoulder.

"You better not defile her," Zoma said darkly, "If she ends up pregnant I'll get Chaos to burn your house down!"

"He lives in an apartment," Nanners informed the boy.

"I'll get Chaos to burn your apartment down," Zoma corrected himself. Rath could feel a headache coming on and Cesia was blushing furiously.

"Zoma!" she snapped, "We are not going to have a baby! People have to love each other and get married before they do that!"

"In an ideal world, yes," said Nanners but was cut off by a glare from Cesia, "Right not for children's ears. Are you feeling all right Rath? Your face is turning a unique shade of red. Are you sure you don't have a fever? Or were you experimenting with Lim Kaana's makeup again..."

Rath was desperate to get rid of his gossipy boss before she could tell Cesia the story about the time when he had accidentally taken a sip out of Kai-Stern's flask and in a fit of drunkenness put on outrageous amounts of Lim Kaana's makeup, then one of the dresses from _Les Miserables_ before hitting on Thatz and then Garfakcy.

"Look! Flying Coca-Cola products!" he shouted.

"Where?" asked Zoma turning his head.

"That is so lame," said Nanners as he slammed the door in their faces.

"Fine! Be that way! Now I won't get you that blind date with Garfakcy!" she shouted before she ran down the hall so she could laugh her ass off.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THAT?" he screamed.

Cesia was puzzled. "You like Garfakcy?" she asked, "Sorry, Rath. I didn't know you swung that way. Is that what you were trying to tell me? But still, isn't he a bit short and...I don't know...grungy for you?"

Rath stared at her in horror before trying to assert his hetorosexuality, "No! Cesia I'm not gay! I like-"

But Rath was cut off once again when someone knocked once on the door before opening it. There stood Bierrez, his face tear-stained and blotchy. Nohiro stood beside him looking sympathetic.

"O-oh...I'm s-sorry," stuttered Bierrez. He blew his nose into a crumpled handkerchief before continuing, "Are w-we in-interrupting...something..." his voice broke in a sob and he began crying again.

Rath and Cesia stared in shock, puzzlement, and horror.

"I'm sorry," Nohiro apologized, "We'll just be going now. He's been through a lot today with that." Nohiro guided the crying Bierrez down the hall patting him on the back.

"Why Cesia? Why?" wailed Bierrez before the two passed out of earshot.

_So that was Bierrez earlier..._ thought Cesia. _But why is he so upset? Did his pet hamster die? Poor Little Cesia..._(author note: Bierrez named his hamster Little Cesia, just to clarify that...)

Rath began to chuckle. Then laugh maniacally. So what if Cesia thought he was gay? He would clear that up in no time! What mattered now was that he had finally beat Bierrez?

"Sorry. Are we interrupting something?" asked a familiar voice.

Rath and Cesia spun to see Chaos and Kitchel staring at Rath as if he'd grown an extra head.

"Yeah. Are you all right Rath?" asked Kitchel.

"Would you like one of my special shots?" asked Chaos with a manic grin of her own.

"That'll only make it worse," said Kitchel, "Remember what happened to Rune? Besides his tolerance level sucks."

"Yeah," agreed Chaos, "Barney the Dinosaur is a better drinker."

"And you know that how?" asked Kitchel.

"It's a funny story actually," began Chaos but she was cut off by Cesia who came up and put her arms around the two girls shoulders.

"I'm afraid this is a bad time girls," she said in a low voice though Rath could still hear her, "Rath just came out of the closet and as you can see he's having a hard time with it. Maybe you should just let me talk to him for a bit."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Kitchel, "Do you mean that Rath is gay?"

Cesia nodded solemnly, "Yes. For Garfakcy."

Both Chaos and Kitchel looked as if Christmas had just come early.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" shouted Rath pushing Chaos and Kitchel out the door. They were both laughing too hard to resist.

He shut the door behind them breathing heavilly.

"Rath," Cesia scolded, "You should be honest with yourself. Denying what you are won't help."

"BUT I'M REALLY NOT GAY!" he yelled grabbing Cesia by the shoulders.

"But Nanners said," Cesia began.

"Nanners says a lot of things," Rath cut her off, "She was joking about a time when I got a little too drunk that's all."

"So drunk you thought Garfakcy was a woman?" Cesia asked.

Rath nodded. "Besides, it's impossible for me to be gay because I'm-"

Rath was interrupted again as Ruwalk opened the door and spoke that fateful phrase that Rath would hate from the deepest depths of his soul for the rest of his life, "I'm sorry. Did we interrupt something?"

Rath began to fume. Cesia could see the steam coming out of his ears.

Alfeegi observed the situation before saying, "You two should lock the door if you're going to do something inappropriate. We do have children running around you know."

Those were the words that sent Rath over the edge.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled, "I AM KILLING THE NEXT PERSON THAT COMES IN HERE!"

He slammed the door so hard that Alfeegi and Ruwalk were pushed against the wall across the hallway. Ruwalk was shellshocked for a second before he whimpered and ran down the hallway. He was going to go home and never come out from under his covers again!

Alfeegi merely muttered, "My duty to the curtain is done." He then straightened his clothing and went to make sure the other techies made good on their promise.

As the two left Nadil came down the hall whistling dragging a cart of cleaning supplies behind him. He hadn't cleaned any of the dressing rooms yet but after he did he would be done for the day and he couldn't wait.

Meanwhile inside Cesia's dressing room, Rath began to talk again. This time without muttering or stumbling over his words to make sure he got it all out.

"Okay," he said, "I'm going to say this before anyone else can barge in. Cesia, I love-"

"Oh I'm sorry," said Nadil innocently from the doorway, "Did I interrupt something!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" screamed Rath.

Nadil ran he could see the need to kill glowing in Rath's blood red eyes.

Cesia was shellshocked before she too began chasing after Rath and Nadil, "Hey Rath! You never finished what you were going to say!"

Those words only spurred Rath on.

Meanwhile the techies were all laughing their assess off as they straightened the curtain so it was perfectly level.

"Oh, Nanners," said Miss Chibi remembering something from earlier that day.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Nanners.

"Do you use lemon or orange scented cleaner in the office?"

"Oh we use..."

-

Hahahaha! That's where I will end this chapter. Poor, poor Nadil. He was the only one who was actually innocent the entire time. This chapter was really fun to write and I want to know if it was fun to read so review please!

P.S. I'm sorry for how long it took me to post this! Please forgive me! I'm also sorry to any Republicans who resented the George Bush comment but what can I say? I am who I am.


End file.
